leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Athene's Unholy Grail
* 20 ability power = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient without its passives, and gold efficient after applying the passive ability power passive. ** Athene's Unholy Grail's gold efficiency is further increased by |+108.75g}} for every obtained from other sources. }} Similar Items }} Notes * Healing amplification is applied to the total heal value from the passive. Synergy * The Blood Charges allow any champion with shielding or healing capabilities to become a healer but only if they can also deliver damage. Likewise the Blood Charges greatly boosts any healing as long as the healer can contribute to damage done. * Being able to do percentual damage greatly increases the generation rate of Blood Charges. is a good example. * gives while in the jungle, which combined with grants 30 ability power. Its upgrades , , and further increase the mana regeneration to 225% while in the jungle, providing 45 ability power once is applied. * Athene's Unholy Grail, alongside a standard mage-support build of , and , will grant a total of 350% base mana regen, making give you a total of 70 ability power by itself. Development Hide= |-|Show= By ByronicHero New Item: Athene’s Unholy Grail :In the Darius Patch, we’ll also be rolling out a new upgrade option to the classic Magic Resistance item Chalice of Harmony. To help keep Chalice a viable item choice late into the game, we wanted to add a late game upgrade aimed specifically at Ability Power carries who might have trouble keeping their Mana high. With that in mind, we’ve added the option to add some damage stats later in the game by upgrading to Athene’s Unholy Grail. :The Chalice Conundrum :The added Magic Resistance from Chalice of Harmony combined with the heavy Mana Regeneration granted by its unique passive makes it an attractive option for an Ability Power in a disadvantageous position – particularly one that is heavily reliant on the Crest of the Ancient Golem. In the event that you find yourself behind your lane opponent with the enemy team invading your jungle, a timely Chalice can give you the added durability you need to rally. Meanwhile, the rapid Mana Regeneration can function as a sort of surrogate golem buff, allowing even the most heavily Mana reliant caster to continue fighting effectively. :Unfortunately, while Chalice of Harmony might be the right item choice to fuel an early game comeback, without any damage stats mage players often sell it as the game wears on or simply avoid buying it altogether. For this reason, we decided to offer the option to pick up a little a little extra bang for your buck by upgrading to Athene’s Unholy Grail. :My Cup Runneth Over :To give Chalice of Harmony the staying power it needs to carry on into late game, we decided to add the option combine it with Fiendish Codex to build Athene’s Unholy Grail. With some added Ability Power and Cooldown Reduction, Athene’s Unholy Grail can easily function as a core item for mages interested in picking up some additional durability. :Moreover, in addition to the passive Mana Regeneration afforded by Chalice of Harmony’s unique passive, Athene’s Unholy Grail also has the added benefit of granting a significant Mana bonus upon scoring a kill or assist. This can keep an aggressively ganking Ability Power carry topped off and in the field, as well as grant some additional staying power over the course of a protracted team fight. :I'll Drink to That! :With the addition of a few offensive stats and a new, offensively focused Mana Regeneration mechanic, the new upgrade to Chalice of Harmony should make it a more attractive option for casters early on in the game. Upgrading to Athene’s Unholy Grail, can help you convert that early game comeback into late game staying power. Trivia * The item is named after Athene, a summoner who got 5,000 referrals and is a popular figure in video gaming, most notable for playing World of Warcraft prior to LoL. ** Athene is an alternative spelling of Athena, the Greek Goddess of battle strategy. * was codenamed "Chalice of Discord" before its final name was settled upon. ** This nickname is an ironic contrast to its lesser component item , and is probably intended to highlight the more offensive properties of the item. Patch History Gain for every . Disables on your other items. * Gain for every . ;V7.2 * Magic resistance increased to 30 from 25. ;V6.22 * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . * Grants 100% base health regen per 5 seconds if your is lower than your . Grants 100% base mana regen per 5 seconds if your is lower than your . * Gain +25% base health regeneration for every +25% base mana regeneration. ;V6.9 * Ability power reduced to 40 from 60. * Base mana regen reduced to 75% from 100%. * New Recipe: ** Total cost reduced to from . * No longer grants . * No longer restores mana on kill or assist. * Gain 20% of the |buzzword}} damage dealt to champions as Blood Charges, up to . Healing or shielding another ally consumes charges to heal them, up to the original effect amount. * Grants 100% base health regen per 5 seconds if your current health percentage is lower than your current mana percentage. Grants 100% base mana regen per 5 seconds if your current mana percentage is lower than your current health percentage. ;V6.2 * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . ;V5.22 * Total cost increased to from . ;V5.13 * New Recipe: ** Old Recipe: ;V5.6 * Mana regeneration increased to 100% from 50%. * Now restores 30% of your max mana on a kill or assist up from 15%. ;V4.21 * Mana Font regeneration increased to 2% from . ;V4.20 * Mana regeneration per 5 seconds changed to 50% from 10. * Unique Passive "Mana Font" changed to "Restores of missing mana every 5 seconds". * Item cost increased to from . ** Combined cost reduced to from . ;V4.10 * Magic resistance reduced to 25 from 40. * Mana regeneration per 5 seconds reduced to 10 from 15. * Mana restoration on kill or assist increased to 15% from 12%. ;V3.02 * Cooldown reduction increased to 20% from 15%. ;V3.01 * Item cost reduced to from . * Combine cost reduced to from . * Undocumented: Cooldown reduction is no longer Unique. ;V1.0.0.152 * New recipe: + + = ** Old recipe: + + + = * Ability power reduced to 60 from 90. ;V1.0.0.142 * Ability power increased to 90 from 80. * Magic resist increased to 40 from 36. ;V1.0.0.140 Added * Recipe: + + + = * Effects: ** +80 ability power. ** +36 magic resistance. ** +15 mana regeneration per 5 seconds. ** 15% cooldown reduction. ** Restores 12% of your maximum mana on kill or assist. ** Increases your mana regeneration by 1% per 1% mana missing. }} References cs:Athene's Unholy Grail de:Athenes unheiliger Gral es:Grial Impuro de Athene fr:Graal Impie d'Athene pl:Bluźnierczy Graal Athene ru:Athene's Unholy Grail zh:雅典娜的邪恶圣杯 Category:Ability power items Category:Cooldown reduction items Category:Magic resistance items Category:Mana regeneration items